rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer
Drill Sergeant Hammer was the drill sergeant at the Red Army base that Simmons and Grif trained at before they were stationed at Blood Gulch. He is voiced by Blaine Gibson. Overview As the drill sergeant, Hammer watches over the recruits and provides motivational commentary as they train. He, like Simmons, appears to enjoy pleasing his commanding officer and follows his C.O.'s orders seemingly without question. Role in Plot Hammer is first seen training Red Team soldiers at boot camp. The drill comes to a halt once Simmons and Grif appear, however. Refusing to move forward due to a fear of heights, Simmons remains on the pillar and holds up Grif behind him. Unable to move, Hammer offers motivational advice to Simmons, telling him not to let the C.O. down, which only causes more conflict for Simmons. Simmons and Grif eventually move forward once the C.O. comes out and fires at them with a sniper rifle, who then yells for them all to enter his office immediately. Once in the C.O.'s office, Hammer explains to him that Grif and Simmons were insubordinate during the training drills, claiming that they had planned with each other so as not to complete the objective. The C.O., already aware of the circumstances, berates Hammer and the others and gives them a special mission to go to Timberland and find any Red Team soldiers that may have survived an attack on the base by a Blue Army battalion. Hammer and the other two accept, and head to Timberland in a Warthog. Upon arriving in Timberland, the trio set up from a safe distance and spy on the base. After Hammer suggests that they move in, the group argues over what they should actually do next, with Grif and Simmons opting for retreat and Hammer claiming they should do the opposite. After a lengthy conversation, Hammer eventually gives in and agrees with them. Unbeknownst to Grif and Simmons, Hammer lied to them. Claiming that he is a "hero", Hammer charges at the base on his own and searches for survivors, much to Grif and Simmons displeasure. After searching the base and finding no survivors, Hammer notices a small bomb in the corner. With little time to react, the bomb explodes and kills Hammer, as well as destroying the interior of the base and setting fire to the surrounding trees. Upon realizing that Hammer is dead, Grif and Simmons return to their base and tell the rest of the Red recruits there how Hammer had died a hero, despite dying a foolish death. Personality Despite appearing in only one episode, Hammer seemed to have a lot of personality. He enjoyed being in charge and would often decide that he was in charge of certain situations. This was shown during his mission with Grif and Simmons, despite their C.O. never actually putting anyone in charge. It is hinted that, in fact, Hammer was not a particularly good leader, as their CO said Hammer was not as good a leader as he thought he was, showing that Hammer had a very high opinion of himself. However, he would decide otherwise and simply seemed to assume he was actually a good leader. Hammer also saw himself as a hero and would become increasingly angry to those who declared otherwise. He was a rather vain character who showed signs of extreme narcissism. He did not show any form of respect to anyone else's opinion and would do whatever he pleased, even if he was outvoted. He had no regards for the opinions of the soldiers under his command. This gave him a superiority complex, which led to him having very clear arrogance problems. He appeared to be a very loyal and dedicated soldier too as he showed a very definitive hatred of the Blue team and an eagerness to save his comrades, despite not knowing any of them. However, this led to arrogance, which got him killed. Category:Red Team Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Simulation Trooper